Buttons are Meant to be Pushed
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "May..." Drew said huskily. "I love you... Let's do it..." Lol... DAML, CS, Fluff! yay! It's a one-shot. Review, comment, flame, i'm still a beginner. MayXDrew!


**Me: Hi guys… How's life? School is going to start soon… Sigh… Junior year, I feel so old! Well… this time? It's a one-shot… Hope you guys like it! Please flame, comment, correct, etc.**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon, or the characters or anything. Just wanted to make sure.**_

May roamed the streets of Goldenrod City, only stopping to look at the window shops. She hummed a rhythm as she skipped. Not so far behind her, Drew silently, yet with an annoyed look plaster on his face, follows her with his hands in his pockets.

"May! Can we please get going now? What about the contest? I know I promised you to take you shopping, but it's been two hours! I can't take anymore of this! You haven't even brought anything!" Drew looked at her, silently begging she would consider the idea.

May stopped humming and turned with hands on her hips. Her face having a slight grin curled up.

"I can't help it. That I-"pointing to herself, "Have more ribbons than you." She took out her ribbon case showing five colorful neat ribbons in rows. Pink, purple, green, yellow, and orange shine as she put it in an angle of the sun.

Drew palmed face himself. He was slowly losing his cool.

"You just got lucky! I never would have thought that you had already had your five ribbons when the Grand Festival is only three months away. I was so shocked. The May I knew would be waiting until the last contest before claiming her fifth ribbon. Besides, you only got lucky, winning that purple one."

May's grin turned into a soft smile. Understanding flow through her.

"Okay Drew. But just one more store! I promise! Please?!" May used her most irresistible puppy look. Her sapphire eyes wide and clear. Shinning in the glow, reflecting him.

'Come on Drew! You could do it, don't give in! Don't be a wimp.' His conscience said.

'I can't! This is the one thing I could never do. Tell her no. The more I look at those wide, soft, pools of sapphire eyes, the more I want to give in to what she wants!'

'… No comment. I agree with you there buddy. Good luck.'

'Oh great. My first step to insanity. Talking to my conscience.'

"Oh what the heck." Drew let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yaaaay!" May jumped up and down, throwing her arms doing so. She stopped after a few and giggled.

"Come on Drew, let's go to this one." May hopped next to Drew, grabbed his arm tightly, and pulled him towards the store. Drew looked down at May. He was just barely three inches taller than the brunette.

'What do I see in her?' Drew thought to himself.

'Oh. Let's see… She's definitely different, in a good way, from all your fangirls and females you've encountered. She's so innocently dense. She's cute when she gets all rile up. To put it in two words, she's utterly adorable. And you, my dear friend, have completely fallen for her. _Hard._'

'Geez. Thanks for the educational information on May conscience. You've been doing your homework I see.'

Drew had obtained a blush while he was talking to his conscience. When reality had hit him, he came face to face with May staring at him. Literally, her face was only inches away from him. Emerald eyes focused first thing first, it was her rosy pink, perfect lips.

"Drew!" May says while shaking him uncontrollably. "We're here."

They were standing outside a not too small store. There was a sign with lots of colors, all kind of shapes and colors. The sign read 'Buttons World'.

Drew sweat dropped anime style. 'Buttons World? Seriously? How original.'

He looked at May, noticing that her eyes had a noticeable sparkle to them. Drew looked back at the store. 'What ever I do to make her happy, I guess.'

Drew shrugged. "Well? Let's go in May."

The door rang a bell that echo throughout the store. At the center stood a boy, no older than sixteen surrounded by buttons and tools, looked up. He had shiny black hair that looked like it was crazily messed up- in a cute way May thought. He smiled and walked over to them.

"Welcome to Buttons World. My name is Christian. Me and my grandfather run this place, but he's not here at this moment, so it's only me. So…" Focusing his attention on May. "What do you need cutie?"

May blushed at the idea of some cute guy calling her cute in front of Drew. Drew gripped her hand tightly and flipped his bangs with his free one.

Christian noticed and widened his ocean blue eyes, a smirk forming.

"Heh. Nice to meet you Drew Hayden. And you must be May then I presume?" He looked at May and Drew's jointed hands and let out a whistle. "You guys are really inseparable huh? Lucky you, I've got the perfect thing." Christian gave May a motion to follow him.

"Have a look around." They walked through a door and shut it almost immediately.

Drew put his hands in his pockets and walked around. He saw a sign that was supposedly the motto of the store.

"Buttons are meant for it to be pushed." Drew muttered. The coordinator walked past a purple button. 'One couldn't hurt.' His index finger reached out and pushed it.

"I LOVE YOU MAY! I LOVE YOU! MAY, I LOVE YOU! YES YOU MAY MAPLE! WHO ELSE IS THERE? LUV YOU! .. THIS IS DREW HAYDEN AND I DECLARE MAY IS MINE!" The voice rang out through the store. It was, for a fact, no doubt about it, his voice.

In shock, Drew stumbled backwards, causing him to push another button.

"May…" the voice said huskily. "I. Love. You. Let's do it…" In a quiet voice, barely above a whisper, "Let's go out." Of course only he heard that part. Still, Drew's face was as red as a Tomato Berry. The fact that people who were outside, stopped to peer in, was staring.

While Drew was busy pushing buttons, Christian and May was busy recording. He chuckled as Drew "accidently" pushed another button. What can he say? He put the buttons there on purpose, and went out this morning to hang up an eye catching sign so that May, if she happened to pass by, would enter the store. Yup, he had everything planned out, from the beginning to the end.

Christian held out a camera, focusing it on May.

"Okay May, just as we rehearsed. Let's make Drew happy. Action!"

With Drew, he was leaning against a wall. Yes, a perfectly safe, empty wall where he cannot push another button. You will never know what button he can push next. One of the few thousands sticking against the walls.

He heard a click and looked towards the door where May and Christian had step out from. He carefully, reminding himself of the buttons, walked over to them. He saw May holding a purple box with two green buttons and a rose on all for corners, a red rose to be exact placed on the top. Christian's blue eyes gave out a shine, sparkling mischievously.

"Thanks Christian! How much do I owe you?" May smile brightly.

"No big deal. It's a gift from me, May. Good luck at the Grand Festival. Looking forward to you beating Drew again. Man that was an epic battle, as expected from The Princess of Hoenn. You better knock is Pokemon out, looking forward to it." Christian gave a salute.

The two coordinators walked out of the store, the brunette cuddling her box carefully as she walked. Curiosity took over Drew. And you know how it is, curiosity kills the Glameow.

"So what are those buttons for?" Asking ever so casually.

'Stupid. Haven't I had enough of pushing buttons today?' Nope.

May smile and held out the box towards him and reached out and pushed one.

"I love you Drew." May looked away; doubt her face was as red as his. She stared at a rock, trying to find what's so interesting about it. It had taken May many retakes for it to come out as clearly as this. Drew pushed the button again. And again, and again and again.

"DREW!" May finally turn to look at him in the eyes.

"What?" Drew replied innocently, bringing his hands up.

May looked at him, her eyes softening, as well as her voice. Because the next thing she said made Drew's heart hum.

"I… really do love you, Drew…" Drew reached out and pulled her in a tight embrace.

"Me too. I love you too, May. I've been waiting." Drew pulled away and flipped his hair.

"Of course, even I love myself. I'm just simply irresistible." He said snidely, closing his eyes, waiting for a remark from May.

When she didn't answer, he opened his eyes. May simply help the box up and pushed the other button.

"I HATE YOU DREW! HOW COULD YOU? WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SO ARROGANT? YOU COCKY GRASSHEAD!"

It went on and on and on. Drew, annoyed and couldn't take it anymore, walked over to May, grabbed both her wrists, making her drop the box in protest, pushed her against a tree. He blocked any possible ways of escape, looking at her in the eyes, he breath out heavily. A smile forming on his lips.

"You're really pushing my buttons May."

"Hey Drew, buttons are meant to be pushed."

"Yeah… But not mine."

May pouted, causing Drew to close the distance.

When they parted, Drew held May close, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

**Me: I'm quite proud of myself. I guess you could probably see that I love my CS couple to be sweet and fluffy. Not too much fluff I guess… Anyways, I'm open to any suggestions on how you want their personalities to be portrayed as. Happy to meet you guys, thanks so reading! **


End file.
